1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the practice of chiropractic care. In particular, the present invention relates to coupling a basic life insurance policy to a system of regular chiropractic care.
2. Discussion of Background
Chiropractic health care is a well known and successfully used method of health restoration and enhancement. Chiropractors manage the biomechanical relationship of the spinal segments in relationship to each other as the central nervous system, peripheral nervous system, the protective meningeal barriers and all other tissues connected to the spine.
Individuals who suffer from spinal improprieties are cared for by chiropractors using various techniques to stabilize and correct their spinal columns, resulting in relief from spinal aberrations and the correction of the resultant disorder.
This is a wellness/maintenance program for the detection, correction and prevention of a spinal impropriety which can be called a vertebral subluxion complex. A vertebral subluxion complex is defined as a vertebra or vertebrae that has lost the normal positional relationship with the vertebra or vertebrae above and/or below to an extent less than a luxation resulting in any of the following improprieties.
1. Aberrant pressures within the intervertebral foramina altering the functional capacities of the following:                A. Spinal nerve including impeding impulse movement and/or Axonal transport System;        B. Dural sleeve and its relationship with the meninges as it affects the central spinal fluid flow;        C. Sinu Vertebral Nerve (recurrent nerve fiber);        D. Spinal artery;        E. Spinal veins;        F. Lymphatic vessels; and        G. Other Soft tissues (e.g., adipose tissue areolar connective tissue)        
2. Abnormal positioning of the spinal articular facets sufficient to:                A. Inappropriately stimulate the propioceptive nervous system, which is responsible for the spinal stability and equilibrium;        B. Contorsional stress upon the interforaminal ligaments;        C. Arouse irritative factors to the facet surfaces which will lead to eroding or destructive forces to the hyaline lining of the joint surface;        D. A compromising of the joint capsule and ligamental flavum stretching, tearing, weakening, hardening and buckling;        E. Contorting of the synovial tissues resulting in reduced synovial fluids (slower synovial fluid exchange); and        F. Creates contentions responses to adjacent soft tissues and bony structures resulting in edema, bony remodeling and tissue thickening and buckling.        
3. Wrenching of the intervertebral disc resulting in imperilment of tissues which help comprise the functional disc, namely the annulus, nucleus pulposa, posterior longitudinal ligament and fibers of sharpie resulting in a loss of the viscoelastic and elastic properties.
4. Divisive compression forces against the vertebral body compromising the integrity of the cartilaginous endplates, cortex and canecellous bone.
5. Muscle Tonicity change—“Irritation at any spinal segment, but the cervical ones in particular, may result in hypertonous of these long muscles and traction of the collagenous attachments to the occipital cranium . . . In this way thoracic and even lumbosacral lesions such as postural malalignments and arthrosis or myofascitis from local or remote (visceral) causes, have been shown to produce cephalalgia and its concomitants.” according to Gregory P. Grieve, FLSP, DIPTP, in Common Vertebral Joint Problems (1988).
6. Failure of the ligaments and bone to correctly interface.
Individuals who knowingly or unknowingly suffer from subluxations and are treated by chiropractors using various techniques to correct spinal subluxations, with the result being immeasurably physiologically constructive along with the alleviation of pain.
What is also known but not generally appreciated is that individuals who regularly visit a chiropractor for care live longer than those who do not. Studies have shown that routine, regular visits to a chiropractor result in a statistically significant increase in longevity.
Many of those who seek the help of chiropractors for the relief of subluxation have modest incomes and therefore find it difficult to meet all of their financial needs. One of those needs is for life insurance. Life insurance, at a basic level, is very important to people. Many who have ample incomes carry excess life insurance for a variety of reasons involving estate planning, but, for those with modest incomes, life insurance is used for paying for the cost of a funeral and burial expenses. For those of limited income, life insurance spares their surviving spouse and children the necessity of having to pay these unexpected costs.
For many people, then, the cost of life insurance competes with the cost of getting treatment for aches and pains. There exists a need for reconciling these competing costs.